When I Was Gone
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: The long awaited companion peice to Amadare. This is the story of what happened to Roy for all those months...why he almost died.
1. Prologue

**Gwg: Finally, here is what you all have been waiting for, the companion piece and slight sequel to Amadare. This story will cover what happened to our favorite Kouen Taisa (Flame Colonel) while he was away all those months. I hope this is something that you guys will enjoy just as much as Amadare. **

**_When I Was Gone  
Prologue  
Farewell_**

_"I'll see ya later, Hagane no!" he called out with a customary smirk on his face. Edward had just smiled, soon returning the smirk with one of his own. _

_"Get back soon, ya useless Colonel." Edward replied as he waved to him. Roy nodded as he headed out with the others to fight another small uprising. They were only supposed to be gone for a few weeks, but if either of them had known how long he would've been gone...things would've happened differently..._

**--1 Month Later--**

_Snap._

His obsidian eyes were dark with exhaustion and pain as he continued to fight. The military uniform he wore was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat as he continued to push. He could hear the yelling of his comrades as they tried to vanquish their foe as well. They were only supposed to be gone a few weeks, three at the most. Yet they had been fighting for a month without pause.

_Snap._

His fingers came together again as another snap rung out. The building in front of him burst into flames, screams of those dieing inside filling the air. He stilled his nerves as he continued to move forward, his Taii behind him and Shousa-Armstrong to his right. The sun was beating down upon them as they continued to fight and continued to slaughter those that had rebelled against the State.

_Snap._

Once again his mind turned back to the person that he left behind in Central, the person that he loved more than the world. He should've been back in his arms right now, smiling and teasing him for how short he was. Yet he was still on the battlefield, fighting for a cause that was lost to him.

"TAISA!"

Roy quickly turned around, his fingers coming together right before his attacker reached him. The flames erupted in front of him, burning the man without mercy. The look upon Jean Havoc's face was one of relief that Colonel Mustang had been able to kill his attacker before he himself had been killed. The Second Lieutenant gave a half salute to his Colonel before he started fighting once more beside the most unimaginable person, Kain Fuery.

"Keep your eyes open, sir." Riza Hawkeye voiced from beside him as two more shots rung out from her gun. He only nodded in response, his dark obsidian eyes losing their usual flare as he ended another life.

**Gwg: So how was this for the beginning chapter to what you people have been waiting for? I don't expect this story to match up to Amadare in anyway. This is just for those that wanted something more, and for those that wanted to know what happened to our favorite Kouen Taisa while he was gone for all those months. So please read and review for you guys are my inspiration. Until next time, ja ne.**


	2. Chapter One

**Gwg: Another installment of When I Was Gone. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews for they really do mean a lot. Without them I wouldn't be writing anything, which is my passion. So for all those who take the time to tell me what they think, good and sometimes bad, thanks. And now on to the story.**

**_When I Was Gone  
Chapter One  
Anthem of the Dying_**

"Taisa, are you alright?" her voice sounded full of concern, but he hid his exhaustion well. The fighting was beginning to have a desperation to it that he couldn't pin, even when he was the one fighting.

"I'm fine, Hawkeye...just fine," he replied tiredly as he ran his gloved fingers through his hair. For two days he hadn't even thought about sleeping since they'd been moved to the front lines of combat. So far no one under his leadership had died and he hoped it stayed that way. Roy had been smart enough to have everyone fighting with someone else to ensure that his subordinates lived. Currently, Jean Havoc was fighting with Kain Fuery and Heymans Breda as it had been. Maria Ross and Denny Bloch had paired up with Watteau Falman as far as combat was concerned.

He was fighting along with Riza Hawkeye and Alex Louis Armstrong, a formidable pair. Maes Hughes had stayed in Central since he was with the Investigations Department and not combat. Edward had been stationed in Central with a few other State Alchemists incase the fight moved towards Headquarters. Another sigh escaped him as he thought about his blonde haired lover with a fondness that he had never quite admitted to. Riza shook her head as she read his thoughts before moving out of the tent to meet up with the others.

Roy followed close after her, the look of fondness erased from his eyes. He instead had a look that bordered between rage and anguish as he moved to the front of his small, but effective, unit. He was their Colonel, a man that was a decorated hero in the eyes of many due to his involvement during the Eastern Rebellion that included the Ishbal Massacre. He personally thought of himself lower than dirt when it came to the Ishbal Massacre, but he never truly talked about it too much.

Roy stepped forward, holding his hand out with a look of determination upon his face. His eyes were emotionless and cold as he stared straight ahead at the enemy, before they went up in flames.


	3. Chapter Two

**Gwg: Once again, I have an update to When I Was Gone! Sorry that it took so long to get out. I was working avidly on it until I got _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _which got me pissed after I read it...sighs And now school is occupying my time...and once again I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to get this updated.**

_**When I Was Gone  
Chapter Two  
Captured**_

The smell of blood and smoke invaded his senses while the coppery taste of blood remained in his mouth. He felt the sun beating down upon his back as a small groan escaped him. His memory was foggy, but he could remember the flash of a building exploding and screaming before his mind went blank. Another groan escaped him as he pushed himself upon his hands and knees, coughing up some blood. His military uniform was hanging off of him, ripped and torn.

A dull pounding was in his right leg as he tried to focus on the ground beneath him. It was hard and felt like rock...nothing like the sand that had seemed endless as he stared out over it. Roy coughed again as he looked around to see that he was no longer in a desert, but in a cell. The sun beating down upon him came from a window that was directly above him. The smell of smoke was from his torn uniform, while the blood he tasted was his own.

"Damnit..." he mumbled to himself as he tried to get his barings. He had no idea how he had ended up here...of even where 'here' was. Obsidian eyes took in his surroundings, but all he could see was stone and metal bars blocking his way out. Since he could feel the stone with his hands, Roy knew that he no longer had his gloves with him. There was always the option of drawing a transmutation circle with his own blood, but it wasn't worth the effort or time in his mind.

"Dear, dear Taisa. You nothing more than a normal human without your gloves."

The voice echoed slightly as the sound of boots connecting with stone reached his ears. Roy was surprised at the thought that someone was here, although he didn't know why. The flame colonel looked up to see who had stopped in front of the cell, and a gasp escaped him. Standing there was one of the homunculi, Envy to be exact.

A malevolent look was upon the face of the homunculi known as Envy. His smirk was nothing short of scary as Roy laid helpless on the stone floor. His side was stinging and his leg was pounding along with his head, but that was the least of his worries. Right now Roy was worried about how he was going to get out of here and back to Edward.

"H...how long have I been here?" he asked in a shakey voice. Roy silently cursed himself for sounding so weak in front of the enemy, but it really couldn't be helped.

"One week, Taisa. Lust was beginning to wonder whether we should just kill you already."

A week...a week in which he hadn't written Edward...or read any of the blonde youth's beautiful letters. He could still remember the last words of the last letter he had read.

_"Come home soon, Roy...my arms ache because I can't hold you and my heart pounds everyday that I don't receive a letter from you..."_

Dark eyes closed as he heard the cell door creak open. The clicking of boots against stone stopped as Envy halted just a few inches from Roy. He was surprised when he felt the cold hand of the homunculi grab his chin and force him to look up. A gasp escaped the colonel as he was staring back into the amber orbs of his lover. Envy's face and body had been replaced by Edward...even to the gentle touch of his fingers.

"I'm going to fuck you until it hurts..." Edward, _no_...Edward's voice stated. His head dropped as the figure moved around behind him. Roy winced as his pants were roughly yanked from his hips. Seconds passed where he felt nothing but the warmth of the sun playing across his bare skin. Obsidian eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling, until the hands of his enemy gripped his hips. Something pressed against him...**_in him_**...and then screamed.


	4. Chapter Three

**Gwg: Another update coming with a break in school. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you guys enjoy it! And just in time for the New Year! Yay! Happy New Year (Year's Eve) everyone!**

_**When I Was Gone  
Chapter Three  
Musings of the Captive**_

A week missing from his life...minutes and hours drifting by without notice. In this world of pain everything was numbed, everything but his thoughts. And in that dream-like haze it felt as if he'd never see the light of day again. The sun could not reach him any longer...and therefore his thoughts were all of what lay within the damp darkness surrounding him. For once Roy was afraid of that which was beyond his sight.

It hadn't been like this since the Ishbal Massacre, when if you weren't careful a single off beat step would cause your demise. He'd watched comrades and enemies fall like flies...and the death seemed to be unending. A single turn around a corner could result in injury or death...he'd witnessed it first hand. Friendly faces were soon buried beneath the sand while some had only the debris of fallen buildings to protect their bodies from the birds of prey...

_Why the hell did I have to survive such a massacre? _he asked himself mentally as he remembered the Rockbells and Doctor Marcoh. Without the man he wouldn't be here today, for he surely would've taken his life in a druken bout of guilt and regret. If the whiskey had been unattainable, even with the gun, he wouldn't have even thought of such a drastic measure as suicide. So to justify his life and his reason for living...he'd let the good Doctor Marcoh leave with his research.

Roy Mustang had a lot of regrets in his life...but something he regretted most was justifying the kills he made. Mankind always tried to justify their mistakes or their motives...when they were never justifable in the first place. A sigh escaped the Colonel as he closed his dark onyx eyes. Edward must be worried sick about him. At the thought of his lover, something in his chest started to ache. He wondered how many letters were just waiting for him with Hawkeye. Roy also wondered about how the war was going...if it was still being fought at all.

_Damnit...I hate being helpless..._ he thought to himself with a glare at the bars. Maybe God just wanted to give him a wake up call of some sort. One that required being the play toy of an insane homunculi. Speaking of which...he could hear the faint clicking sounds that registered with Envy's steps. With a tired glare he closed his eyes again, knowing that his break was over.

Author: Yes, I know nothing very interesting happened in this chapter (even though you guys waited forever for it). I hope to add the next chapter quickly, because I think I know where I want this to go now. Anyways, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had writer's block for so long it wasn't funny. So please forgive me because the next update should be quicker!


End file.
